


皮皮橙和她的主人

by Meet_Monica



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 记录阿橙的故事
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meet_Monica/pseuds/Meet_Monica
Summary: 这里写的都是真实发生在阿橙和主人之间的故事，鉴于目前两个人将长期处于异地状态，那么这里可以预见将出现大量色情垃圾，请注意回避。





	1. 皮皮橙和主人是怎么走到一起的？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如题，皮皮橙跟主人相遇的故事。

        今年放寒假回家以后，刷微博的时候，意外知道了积目这个app。那会还沉浸在失恋痛苦中的我，在某种微妙的自我放弃式的心态驱动下，安装了这个app。  
        下载积目的第三天，我的首页上出现了一个相当放荡不羁的家伙——头像是一张对着镜子的半裸自拍，肆无忌惮地展示他结实的手臂、腹部的肌肉和体毛，下半身围着一条显然是酒店提供的白色浴巾，嘴里叼着半根烟。点进他的个人页面，我看到了一个S，一个表达欲跟荷尔蒙过剩到恨不得用下体写作和按快门的男人，他说自己“不是好人，互相吸引，没空哄你！能聊就聊！”。“我想跟他上床”，我似乎从我的小腹深处听到了这样一句话。  
        我们很快开始聊天，我慢慢了解到，他是从南方到这个海滨小镇来旅行的，摄影只是副业。跟硬朗的外表不同，他有着又暖又苏的嗓音，像一根羽毛在耳朵里挠痒痒。我笑他，一年三季我们这里都有好玩的好吃的，你居然在光秃秃的冬天来吹海风。说完了，觉得这样太消极了，想一想，又加了一句“可是你冬天来，就能碰到我，这样一想，是不是很幸运了？”，于是他问我要不要去找他打牌，我怕这一去，今晚就回不来了，没法跟爸妈交代，就拒绝了他。第二天，我本想找他出去玩，可是担心他有出游计划，又不想显得太主动，就没开口。到了傍晚，他问我哪里有卖烟花的，我问了他下榻的酒店，又去百度了一番，折腾了好一顿，最后我选择了最简单的办法“你打个车问出租车师傅吧，起步价10块”…  
        那天以后，他一直也没有跟我说话，我想他大概对我没有兴趣吧，便尝试着让自己忘记他；然而，我时不时还是会觉得，我们之间的故事还没完：我似乎可以看到我跟他走在街头，问他一个30岁的男人，看到的世界是怎么样的。  
        半个月之后，我去另一个城市找朋友玩，正好阿丽塔上映，我们就一起去看。等电影开场的空档，我又忍不住想起我的前任，“他在跟新的女朋友看阿丽塔吗”？我忍不住陷入了深深的悲伤，急切地想要找一个陌生人聊聊天发泄一下。我把手机里的各种联系人翻了一遍，最后找上了他。我说：“可以跟您聊五块钱的天吗？”他也很快发了语音过来，温暖的嗓音一如既往的让人放松：“怎么了，小家伙？”一瞬间，我感觉一张情欲织成的大网落在了我的身上，让我动弹不得。关于失恋的痛苦，我只字未提，只是有一搭没一搭地跟他讲些不咸不淡的话题，他还给我看了他拍的私房。直到龙标出现，我才恋恋不舍地跟他说“我要看电影了，跟您聊天很开心，再见，下次再聊～”，他回我两个字“去吧。”  
        像是一场419一般的聊天就这么结束了，我看着他最后发来的两个字，觉得我们之间的缘分就此结束了吧。然而命运的玩笑并没有那么简单就放过我。  
        我依然清楚的记得，那是转过来的周一下午三点多，我正在上课，突然就收到了他在积目给我发的消息。他问我“可以聊骚吗？”我正想拒绝，他又发来一句“不愿意的话，不勉强你。”看着第二句话，我鬼使神差地回他：“看你本事。”然后，我就收到了三张…勃起的，粗大的，黑色的，布满青筋的，鸡巴。  
        既然答应了对方，我于是捂着屏幕硬着头皮跟他继续聊。他说“简单粗暴”，我就说“看出来第三个字了”，他又问我“喜不喜欢他的黑鸡巴”，我突然有点难过，觉得自己像个在路边搔首弄姿的妓女，任何人都可以走过来，扔下十块钱，然后肆意的玩弄我的身体。他看我这次不肯回答他，便问我是害羞了吗，因为他戳破了我纯情的伪装，他让我不要再嘴硬了，又问我，等他的jb在我的身体里的时候，我还能这样嘴硬吗？我告诉他我没有那种东西，“野马被驯服之前的样子，跟纯情是两种东西”。他说我说的也有道理，不过我早晚是他的人，这样硬撑着没有任何意义。我几乎听到了他得意的笑声。  
        他给了我他的微信，如果我愿意的话，就加他。然后我…又上钩了，想着他的那张脸，我实在没办法拒绝他给的诱惑，无论他藏在背后的那只手里，究竟是一朵玫瑰还是一只避孕套。大概率是后者吧，可是我都不在乎了，我乐意，我大概是疯了。加上微信，他又提出跟我开视频看他的鸡巴。果然是一只避孕套，我心里想，然后…同意了。我跑去厕所单间里跟他开视频，捂着半张脸，努力让自己看起来愉快跟仰慕。半分钟之后，他终于放过了我。  
        命运的玩笑终于正式开始了，他越来越频繁的跟我聊天，温和有礼的样子，仿佛之前给我看jb的是另一个人。我觉得好笑又迷茫，我与前任之间最痛苦的部分，就在于我们之间不纯粹的起点，他拿一只伪装成玫瑰的避孕套摆在我的面前，我却捂着眼睛迟迟不肯接受现实。现如今，曾经的一切又要重新上演了吗？无所谓了，最差的结果也不过是一只避孕套，而我一开始想要的不也正是如此吗？于是，我选择放手让事态自由发展，我也想看看这一切究竟会变成什么样。  
        那天，我做完HIIT，看着镜子里刚显出马甲线的腹部，便半开玩笑的把上衣撩起来，连带着一对南半球拍下来发给了他。他笑我照片里一点料都没有，我说不是还有一对南半球吗？逗的他乐不可支，说你这福利发的太抠了吧？我心一横，干脆把上衣脱了，拍了半裸的照片发给他。他很快回我：“你的姿势很好看，身材也很好，角度也好，就是你这绿色的睡裤，真的好土。”  
        土你大爷！我薄荷绿的睡衣很萌的好吗？！我气鼓鼓打字，噼里啪啦的。然后他发了语音过来：“好，很萌很萌，不要生气了，生气伤肝，我的小、心、肝，来，到我的怀里抱抱。”  
         …这个命运的玩笑直接把我敲晕了，半天回不过神来，“没空哄你”四个大字还在我的脑袋里循环播放，果然男人都是大屁眼子！  
        “卧槽…你好会啊！”  
        “我会什么？”  
        “会撩啊！”  
        “我没撩你啊，这不是恋爱的正常操作吗？”  
        我脑子里最后的一根弦终于崩溃了，管他是什么呢？！就算是假的我也认了好吧！一个又高又帅的哥们跟你说这种等级的甜言蜜语，还要啥自行车啊！对不起我就是这么肤浅一女的！  
        我开始把他当男朋友对待，跟他讲更多关于我生活里的事，说更多的骚话。第三天，我告诉他我买了一个新的束腰，很漂亮，以后见面了，希望他给我拍漂亮的照片。他说好，然后突然问我“喜欢被打屁股吗？”  
        …不然呢老哥？你以为我没仔细审题就跟你匹配了吗？  
        在得到肯定的回答之后，他又问我“还有没有其他的多多的小爱好？”  
        …他大概是在确认我能接受的项目范围？在配合的表达了我可以接受露出、K9、sp、捆绑…之后，虽然隐约觉得对方好像一头饿狼刚刚饱餐一顿，然后露出饕足的笑，但是我也并没有放在心上，只把这段对话当做一个小插曲，便抛诸脑后了。  
        第五天，他提出想要视频，我愉快的同意了。在互相表达了对对方的喜爱之后，我突然意识到一个尴尬的事——我们还不知道对方叫什么。然后，我们像第一次见面的相亲对象那样，互相介绍了一下自己。对，在看过这个男人阴茎的第五天，我终于知道他叫什么了。每每回想起这一段，我都忍不住想翻白眼给自己。  
        视频的时候聊的也很投机，聊他爱看三国，聊他的圣斗士手办，他送给前女友的雅典娜，聊他的军旅生涯…他说他觉得跟我聊天很熨帖，很舒服，说他觉得我的笑容让他觉得像小太阳，说他应该对我的音容笑貌上瘾了。  
        我忍了忍，决定不告诉他音容笑貌是形容死人的成语，微笑脸。  
        挂了视频，他对我说，从此以后让我做他的女人，跟他一起享受爱情，做他的母狗，他的身体对我也有渴望。他让我叫他主人，叫他老公，叫他亲爱的。我兴奋地几乎变成了一只土拨鼠，尖叫声被我闷在胸腔里，不敢发出来。我感到无比的兴奋，似乎每一个毛孔都在呼喊，请进入我吧！  
        我曾向天父祈祷，让他赐我一个凡人的吻，而如今，神带着他的吻与欲望，亲自来了。


	2. 甜蜜日常片段

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本来答应朋友写我们第一次见面的经历，可惜卡文卡的要死，死活写不出来，就记录了一些甜滋滋的小日常。

1、夭折的光源氏计划  
        跟主人在一起小一个月了，我才突然想起来，我好像从来没有跟主人说过我是小母狗。我跑去问主人什么时候发现的，是束腰那次吗，还是更早？  
        主人说，是束腰那次。对身材有要求，会使用束腰这种东西来矫正身形，而且我买的还是一件装饰性的束腰。他觉得自己闻到味道了，于是尝试着刻意把话题往这边带，没想到我全都招了。  
        等等，可是那之前您就说要跟我谈恋爱了啊！您就没想过万一我不是吗？  
        万一不是啊？那我养成。  
2、小母狗的爱称  
        在被抓到小母狗的尾巴之前，主人叫我永远是“小家伙”、“乖孩子”，有一次用了“小心肝”，真的是一万点暴击。  
        然而自从被发现是一条小母狗之后，这些昵称的使用频率直线下降，取而代之的是一水的“贱逼”、“骚货”、“母狗”、“妓女”。  
        有一次我为了能让主人羞辱我，特意皮了一下，还挑衅他说，您骂我呀！主人说：“我骂你做什么，你是我的军妓，你又跑不掉。”  
        军妓！狗狗好了。  
3、客套  
        其实跟主人聊骚那次，我说他粗是客套话，配合他是感谢之前陪我聊天。其实说实话，照片上看着也就还好，都说男人的嘴骗人的鬼，哪个男的不说自己又大又粗又硬，真见了面还不知道什么样呢。  
        直到我真的把主人的阴茎含在嘴里，我才知道，这个世界上还是有诚实的男人的。  
4、完美身材  
        主人的体脂不到10，虽然没有明显的肌肉块，但是看起来就是很有力量。  
        我的体脂比主人的多一头猪吧，是文艺复兴时期的完美身材。  
        我只是生不逢时罢了。  
5、外马  
        主人带我出去兜风，在江边，主人从背后抱着我的脖子，我们随意地聊天。  
        他说他们本地方言里管外地人叫“外马”。我就问，那我呢？他说你不一样，你是本地马。  
        完了凑近我的耳朵说：“给我骑的。”


	3. 一起吃鸡啊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感觉有点对不起主人的哥们和看他们吃鸡的水友，but，i don't care.

        事情的起因具体是什么我已经记不到了，我只记得上一刻我还在一边擦头发，一边拿老猫说笑，下一秒就天旋地转，老猫一手按在我的背上，迫使我趴在洗手台上，另一只手把我身上的浴巾掀了起来，他的巴掌随后也紧锣密鼓的落了下来。正所谓“带着老婆，吃着火锅，唱着歌，麻匪…”  
        可是至少麻匪不会打马邦德的屁股。  
        然而手掌与屁股短兵相接的时候，是滋生淫靡呻吟的最佳温床，暧昧从皮肉相接处疯狂生长，一切疼痛与欢愉都来的刚刚好。  
        把我放在洗手台上摩擦完了，老猫开着嘲讽就回卧室打游戏去了。我转过身来照镜子，嗯，红的很是均匀。  
        我爬到老猫身边，朝他龇牙咧嘴：“我屁股都麻了！”老猫赶忙握紧他的麦，一脸惶恐的看着我，用仅剩的理智挤出一句话：  
        “…我哥们在直播。”  
        老猫示意我靠在他身上，便继续跟他哥们成盒去了。我趴在他肚子上，百无聊赖的拨弄着他的下体。我喜欢这个男人啊，连带他身体的每一部分都喜欢，更何况这是我要用自己的身体去包容和接纳的部位。  
        我忍不住张嘴含住了老猫的下体，沉睡中的小家伙刚好可以让我整个含在嘴里，我稍稍提一口气，轻轻地裹紧，舌头绕着顶端慢慢地画圈。没几下，嘴里的小家伙便有了醒来的势态。猫师傅嘶了一声，问我说：“你也吃鸡？”  
        “您说的：您吃鸡的时候，要我也一起吃鸡。”  
        “好，那你继续。”  
       得了老猫这话，我又低头吞吐起来。等到小主人抬头到我没办法完全含住了，我便将主战场转移，舌尖从柱体的根部蛇行到顶端，在冠状沟处稍作停留，快速的滑动几下，便又回到起点，一路往返留下晶莹的水渍和啧啧的水声。我的手指也没有老实，片刻不停地在他的大腿根部、小腹来回点火，所过之处便是燎原。  
        老猫的呼吸变重了几分，他几次想把我的脑袋按回去，临门一脚又被我逃脱，最后一下他多用了点力气，我没能挣脱。他半恐吓地向我的喉咙深处挺动了几回，看着我忍着眼泪吞吐的样子，老猫终于满意了。我不敢再造次，老老实实地服侍他的欲望。我含着顶端的部分，握紧柱身，旋转着上下套弄，不时在嘴里做出吮吸的动作。  
        他忍不住的，除了让我给他戴套然后自己坐上去，他别无办法。我让这个过程尽可能的漫长，好充分的享受身体被一点点撑开和填满的幸福感。用骨盆带动下半身前后画圈，间或收缩肌肉将他绞紧，我一边寻找自己的点，一边观察老猫的表情。满足老猫带来的精神愉悦与我自己肉体的欢愉同样重要。  
        不知道过了多久，久到我快没有力气控制自己的盆底肌了，老猫才终于扔了他的平板，一个挺身把我放倒：“我死了，你这骚货要给我陪葬！”  
        他低头吻住我：“你是什么？”  
        “我是…主人的肉便器…请…请主人，使用我…泄欲…啊…”


End file.
